Trapped!
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Bermula dari vanilla milkshake, Kise, Kuroko, Furihata dan Akashi berada dalam situasi yang genting. Apa yang terjadi? Birthday fic untuk Calico Neko yang berulang tahun hari ini. Happy birthday Tama-chan!


_**Trapped!**_

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

©yunaseijuurou

Birthday Fic untuk **Calico Neko** yang berulang tahun tanggal 10 November. Happy birthday Tama-chan and enjoy this birthday fic!

**Major characters** : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Furihata Kouki – made by request

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi...!"

"Eit, bergerak sedikit saja atau nyawa anak ini akan melayang."

Saat ini, Kise Ryouta sang _ace_ tim basket Kaijou dan juga model majalah yang sedang naik daun sedang berada dalam posisi yang terjepit. Di depannya, seorang pria asing yang menyamarkan wajahnya dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya sedang menyandera Kurokocchi-nya. Dan yang membuat keadaan jadi makin serius adalah, si penyandera tidak segan-segan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah pelipis Kuroko sembari sebelah lengannya mengunci pergerakan Kuroko.

_Sial, aku jadi sulit bergerak karena si keparat itu menyandera Kurokocchi dengan pistol-ssu!_

Kise memicingkan mata ke arah Kuroko lagi, bermaksud memastikan keadaan pemuda mungil dalam cengkeraman si perampok. Kise berharap Kuroko baik-baik saja sekalipun mereka sedang berada dalam situasi yang menegangkan seperti ini. Melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang sekarang, seharusnya Kise tidak perlu khawatir. Seharusnya. Tapi apa yang tertangkap dalam pandangan Kise justru hanya membuat pemuda ini semakin keheranan.

_...Kurokocchi, kenapa tetap terlihat tenang-tenang saja ya?_

.

.

.

**Dua jam sebelumnya.**

Aida Riko mengajak para anak buahnya berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan di Kyoto. Kenapa para punggawa Seirin bisa berada di Kyoto? Jangan salah. Mereka bukan sedang pergi berlibur. Acara jalan-jalan ini hanyalah kamuflase dari _training camp_ musim panas untuk menyongsong _interhigh_ tahun kedua yang mereka jalani di Kyoto. Lalu, kenapa memilih Kyoto sebagai kota tujuannya? Alasannya sederhana. Bibi Aida menawarkan penginapan gratis di penginapan keluarga mereka. Siapa yang mau menolak tawaran menginap gratis?

Pusat perbelanjaan Kyoto menawarkan berbagai macam hal yang sedap dipandang mata. Tak heran, tempat ini sering menjadi tujuan berbelanja ataupun wisata kuliner bagi para turis maupun penduduk kota Kyoto sendiri. Namun, sebanyak apapun Kyoto menawarkan beragam macam barang baru sebagai target belanja atau beragam makanan sebagai target kuliner, tetap saja hanya satu hal yang menarik perhatian pemuda ini di manapun dia berada.

_Vanilla milkshake_.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama pemuda itu, memandang lekat poster bergambar minuman kesukaannya itu dari luar etalase dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Belum pernah matanya berbinar-binar seperti ini sebelumnya. Padahal apa bedanya _vanilla milkshake_ disini dengan _vanilla milkshake_ yang biasa ia minum di Maji Burger?

"Jalan-jalan hari ini selesai! Ayo kembali ke penginapan dan lanjutkan latihannya!"

Tidak ada yang tidak mematuhi Aida saat itu, pasalnya mereka semua sudah lelah berbelanja –atau lebih tepatnya hanya berjalan-jalan mengitari daerah itu. Tentu saja yang terbayang dalam pikiran para punggawa Seirin ini bukanlah menu latihan yang keras ala Aida melainkan kasur dan bantal yang empuk.

Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Aida barusan.

"Eh, kemana Kuroko?" tanya Hyuuga pada Izuki yang berada di sebelahnya. Pertanyaan Hyuuga sontak membuat semuanya mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda mungil dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis itu. Usaha pencarian mereka berakhir ketika Furihata melihat pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ itu sedang menatap poster bergambar _vanilla milkshake_ di sebuah etalase dengan intens.

"Ah, itu dia! Kuroko, hei Kuroko. Kemarilah! Kita harus bergegas kembali ke penginapan!" panggil Furihata. Namun, yang dipanggil masih seolah tidak mendengarkan dan hanya diam mematung.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh, pikir Furihata saat itu juga. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Dan benar saja. Apa yang ia lihat saat itu sungguh membuatnya _shock_. Kuroko berdiri mematung dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa Furihata jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Matanya seperti berbinar, namun juga tidak ubahnya seperti pemburu yang menetapkan mangsanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada gambar _vanilla milkshake_ di depannya. Furihata membaca tulisan yang tertera di bawah gambar itu dengan seksama,

SUPER DELUXE VANILLA MILKSHAKE, LIMITED EDITION, ONLY TODAY!

Tanpa harus menanyakan apapun pada Kuroko, ia yakin kalau Kuroko pasti akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan minuman favoritnya itu. Dan benar saja. Kuroko tidak harus menyampaikannya dalam kata-kata. Menyadari Furihata ada di sampingnya, saat itu juga Kuroko menoleh padanya dan memasang ekspresi memohon dengan bola mata _azure_ yang membulat ala _puppy face_. Oh, dan hanya Furihata lah yang pertama kali melihat pemandangan langka yang diperlihatkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak ngiler melihat iklan minuman dingin di saat cuaca panas begini?

"Haaaah...Baiklah kalau begitu. Furihata-kun, kau temani Kuroko-kun mendapatkan minuman itu lalu secepatnya kembali ke sini!" perintah Aida saat itu.

Saat itu Furihata bahkan tidak membayangkan bahwa mereka akan terjebak dalam sebuah situasi yang genting di dalam mall itu. Semua bermula dari _vanilla milkshake_.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Furihata-kun. Aku senang." ujar Kuroko sambil menyedot minuman favoritnya. Dari melihat wajahnya saja, Furihata sudah tahu kalau pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu sekarang sedang benar-benar bahagia, hanya dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake take away_ yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. Oh, maksudnya _super deluxe vanilla milkshake take away_. Sesuai namanya, minuman itu dihargai angka yang _deluxe_ juga. Untuk mendapatkannya pun, mereka harus berjibaku dalam antrian selama kurang lebih satu jam.

"Sama-sama Kuroko. Ehm, sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari mall ini dan menyusul yang lain!" ajak Furihata saat itu juga. Kuroko pun mengangguk sambil tetap meneguk minuman favoritnya. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, kini ganti Furihata yang terdiam mematung. Sebuah toko majalah menyita perhatiannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya hingga tanpa sadar ia kehilangan jejak Kuroko.

Furihata baru tersadar setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar lenyap dari pengawasannya bukan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

"Gawaat...Aku bisa dimarahi _coach_ kalau begini..." bisiknya lirih sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, bermaksud menghubungi pemuda mungil itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kuroko tidak mengangkat panggilan itu sama sekali.

Lalu, ada di mana Kuroko sekarang?

Pemain bayangan Seirin itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar. Perhatiannya saat ini terfokus pada _super deluxe vanilla milkshake_ yang kini tengah diminumnya. Setelah lima belas menit berjalan sendirian, ia baru tersadar. Furihata tidak ada di sampingnya.

"...Di mana Furihata-kun?" Kuroko sekarang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Furihata tidak ada di manapun. Kuroko hanya bisa celingak-celinguk bak anak domba yang tersesat. Sejurus kemudian ia dikagetkan oleh suara bising yang cukup memekakkan telinganya.

NGIIING...NGIIIINGG...!

Suaranya cukup memekakkan telinga. Suara apa itu? Kuroko menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Maaf, kami periksa dulu perlengkapan yang anda kenakan."

"Tapi kenapa suaranya bising sekali, ssu?"

Kuroko paham benar siapa pemilik logat itu. Logat yang tidak semua orang gunakan dalam percakapan itu setahu Kuroko hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Dan benar saja, ketika Kuroko menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Kise Ryouta tertangkap dalam pandangannya dan juga tertangkap oleh petugas yang sedang memeriksa perlengkapan yang ia kenakan dengan pendeteksi logam. Dari kejauhan, Kise bisa melihat Kuroko, tentu saja. Sekalipun hawa keberadaan Kuroko begitu tipis, bagaimana mungkin Kise tidak mengenalinya?

"AAAH KUROKOCCHI...!"

Kali ini Kise berteriak dengan suara yang tidak kalah kerasnya dibandingkan detektor logam tadi. Kuroko sampai nyaris menutup telinga karenanya.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan petugas yang memeriksa segala macam perlengkapannya, Kise segera melesat menuju ke posisi dimana Kuroko berdiri.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Kurokocchi di sini, ssu! Aku senang sekali!"

"Kise-kun, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku akan menjalani pemotretan di sini." seru Kise sambil memasang kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan dirinya. "Tapi para kru bilang mereka agak sedikit terlambat karena harus mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal. Makanya aku datang duluan ke sini, ssu!"

Kuroko manggut-manggut sambil tetap menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya. Menyadari Kuroko ada di sini, kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Kise. "Kurokocchi, sambil menunggu mereka datang, mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

"Aku menolak Kise-kun. Aku harus mencari Furihata-kun yang datang bersamaku ke sini." serunya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Namun, apa yang tampak pada layar ponsel Kuroko hanyalah layar kosong dan gelap. "Oh, baterai ponselku habis." lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita cari temanmu bersama-sama ssu! Aku akan menemani Kurokocchi!"

.

.

.

Kuroko dan Kise sudah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi mall. Namun, tetap saja Furihata tidak bisa mereka temukan. Kenapa sepertinya malah Furihata yang jadi memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis ya? batin Kuroko. Kalau saja ponselnya bisa digunakan sekarang.

"Kurokocchi tidak lapar ssu? Aku lapar. Ayo kita isi perut dulu, Kurokocchi!"

"Aku tidak lapar, Kise-kun. Aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan ini." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang isinya sudah hampir habis.

Kise tersenyum nakal. "Aku tahu restoran enak di mall ini yang juga menyuguhkan menu minuman _vanilla milkshake_. Tapi kalau Kurokocchi kekenyangan, jadi yah-"

"AKU MAU." balas Kuroko cepat disambut senyum kemenangan Kise yang tentu saja disembunyikan dari Kuroko.

Baru beberapa saat mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang sambil berjalan melewati toko permata, tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan dari dalam toko tersebut.

"KYAAA...! TOLONG! JANGAN SAKITI KAMI!"

Spontan, Kuroko dan Kise menoleh. Tidak hanya mereka berdua. Beberapa pengunjung yang juga sedang melewati daerah itu turut menoleh juga. Di dalam sebuah toko permata dalam mall itu, tiga orang berbadan tegap dengan menggunakan penutup wajah yang hanya menyisakan lubang pada mata dan hidungnya, sedang menjarah permata yang ada di dalam toko tersebut. Salah seorang di antara mereka mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada si pemilik toko, sementara dua lainnya mulai memasukkan beberapa permata ke dalam kantung yang sudah mereka siapkan.

Petugas keamanan juga sudah mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara. Namun, apa daya. Si perampok yang dihadapi rupanya bersenjata api sehingga mereka tidak berani berbuat apapun. Kise merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Buru-buru ia mengajak Kurokocchi-nya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Ku-Kurokocchi, sepertinya lebih baik kita pergi dari sini saja ssu!" bisik Kise seraya mengajak Kuroko menjauh. Kuroko mengangguk pelan sambil tetap menyeruput minumannya. Namun, sialnya salah satu perampok menyadari niatan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari sini sedikitpun! Dan jangan memanggil polisi!" seru salah seorang perampok yang mengarahkan pistol dengan lantang. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko mendekati Kise dan Kuroko yang berada di luar toko. "Kamu yang berjaket biru, kemari."

Tentu saja yang dimaksud si perampok adalah Kuroko. Untuk memilih sandera, tentunya akan dipilih yang kelihatan lemah supaya tidak bisa melawan 'kan? Kuroko masih diam di tempat. Sementara Kise di samping Kuroko sudah terlihat panik.

"Mau apa kalian terhadap Kurokocchi? Biarkan dia pergi!" teriak Kise lantang. Sayangnya si perampok tidak mengindahkannya. Menyadari Kuroko masih diam di tempat, dengan paksa si perampok menarik lengan Kuroko keras, sehingga mengakibatkan minumannya yang belum benar-benar habis itu terjatuh.

"KUROKOCCHI...!"

Si perampok kemudian mengalungkan sebelah lengannya yang tidak menggenggam senjata di leher Kuroko, sehingga mengakibatkan pemuda mungil itu sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah pelipis Kuroko. Ia kemudian berteriak ke arah pengunjung yang berada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak. Juga jangan ada yang berani keluar dari tempat ini. Jangan berani-berani memanggil polisi atau nyawa anak ini akan melayang."

Kise terperangah. Ia marah. Tentu saja, ia tidak terima Kurokocchi-nya diperlakukan begitu. Ingin sekali ia menghajar si perampok hingga babak belur. Namun, sayangnya mereka lebih licik dari yang ia kira. Menggunakan Kuroko sebagai tameng, jelas saja Kise tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau juga jangan bergerak, atau nyawa anak ini akan melayang."

Kise mengatupkan bibirnya kesal sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemertak giginya. Sial! Ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengerling ke arah Kuroko. Bermaksud memastikan keadaan pemuda itu dalam tawanan. Seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir karena Kurokocchi-nya tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi, ia terlalu baik-baik saja! Kuroko diam dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tidak ada sedikitpun guratan cemas dalam wajahnya. Kise seharusnya menarik nafas lega sih, tapi...apa iya Kuroko benar-benar sudah sepasrah itu sampai tidak bisa merasa takut? Ekspresi datarnya itu kelewat keterlaluan!

Ah, Kise harus berbuat sesuatu sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus membebaskan Kurokocchi-nya dari tawanan si perampok.

.

.

.

Pertemuan bisnis dengan relasi bisnis ayahnya siang itu sungguh memusingkan dirinya. Ia cukup lelah harus berurusan dengan para pengusaha berumur dan berbadan gendut yang sepertinya terang-terangan mengincar peluang untuk menjatuhkan ayahnya. Akan tetapi, faktanya Akashi Seijuurou terlalu jenius bagi mereka. Itulah sebabnya, ayahnya yang saat ini sedang duduk nyaman di atas sofa mewahnya di mansion cukup tenang hanya mengirimkan putera semata wayangnya untuk menangani pertemuan bisnis itu.

Namun, Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Sejenius apapun dirinya, ia tetap merasa tidak betah meladeni iming-iming kesempatan berbisnis yang ditawarkan pria gendut yang mengelilinginya. Ia teringat perkataan ayahnya. Ayahnya beralasan, ia harus mulai melatih kemampuan bisnisnya dari sekarang mengingat ia akan menjadi pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis ayahnya.

Untuk itu, Akashi yang hanya ditemani _bodyguard_-nya harus cukup menahan kesabaran dalam pertemuan bisnis selama kurang lebih dua jam dalam sebuah restoran paling mahal yang ada di sebuah mall dalam pusat perbelanjaan kota di Kyoto. Biasanya relasi bisnisnya akan mengajaknya untuk membicarakan perihal bisnis di restoran mewah dalam hotel dan bukannya di mall yang ramai seperti ini. Namun, itu dia masalahnya. Saking bodohnya para pengusaha yang sekarang ini berusaha menipunya, hanya tawaran makan di restoran mall lah yang bisa mereka tawarkan sebagai tempat untuk menyelenggarakan pertemuan bisnis. Mereka tidak sekelas Akashi, tentu saja. Tapi ini juga salah satu kesempatan Akashi untuk memahami betapa busuknya trik-trik yang banyak dilancarkan untuk menjatuhkan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang _bodyguard_-nya membisikkan suatu hal yang sedikit mengejutkannya di tengah pembicaraan bisnis itu. "Tuan muda, saya mendapat laporan kalau terjadi perampokan di satu lantai di bawah sini. Sebaiknya nanti anda meninggalkan restoran ini melalui pintu belakang."

Akashi mengangguk pelan. Cih, sial sekali rasanya. Tidak hanya harus meladeni para pria tua gendut yang mengincar hartanya, terjadi perampokan pula. Yah, Akashi hanya berharap ia bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan pertemuan konyol ini dan pulang dengan aman melalui pintu belakang. Namun, pikiran itu seketika lenyap begitu si _bodyguard_ melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Saya dengar, si perampok menyandera seorang pengunjung. Katanya anak muda berambut biru langit yang masih anak SMU."

Tanpa harus melihat secara langsung, Akashi tentu saja paham siapa yang dimaksud. Meskipun ia juga heran, kenapa Tetsuya ada di sini sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak akan pulang begitu saja begitu menyadari mantan rekan setimnya sedang disandera perampok.

.

.

.

Furihata masih kebingungan mencari di mana Kuroko. Ia begitu heran, betapa sulitnya mencari pemuda mungil itu dalam keramaian ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Berharap bisa menemukan Kuroko namun usahanya nihil. Kuroko tidak bisa ditemukannya dimanapun. Furihata berlari lagi dan kali ini ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di depannya hingga...

BUGH!

Furihata nyaris terjungkal, namun tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh seseorang. Rupanya saking tidak hati-hatinya, ia menabrak seseorang. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu siapa sosok orang yang ditabraknya. Furihata ingat. Ini Kyoto. Tempat tinggal pemuda yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Kalau ada kau di sini, berarti Tetsuya memang ada di sini."

Akashi Seijuurou sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Furihata spontan merasa merinding. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan akan bertemu pemuda ini dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ah...eng...Iya...Aku datang bersama...Kuroko. Tapi sekarang aku sedang...mencarinya." suaranya terbata-bata. Furihata jelas merasa takut. Masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana Akashi melukai Kagami dengan menggunakan gunting milik Midorima.

"Sepertinya aku tahu di mana Tetsuya berada. Ikuti aku kalau kau memang ingin mencarinya."

Furihata mengangguk saat itu juga meski dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko di sini?

.

.

.

Para perampok itu akhirnya berhasil menjarah habis permata dari toko itu. Namun, si pemimpin masih belum melepaskan Kuroko. Lengannya masih berada di leher pemuda mungil itu, sehingga membuat pemuda mungil itu kesulitan bergerak. Kise menjerit kesal dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia berbuat sesuatu. Tapi, apa?

"Sudah kami sikat habis, bos!"

"Bagus, sekarang saatnya kita pergi dari sini!" seru si pemimpin sambil tetap tidak melepaskan Kuroko. Dengan paksa, ia menarik Kuroko dalam tawanannya supaya ikut berjalan bersama mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Urusan kalian sudah selesai 'kan? Lepaskan dia!" teriak Kise.

Si pemimpin mengerling ke arah Kise dengan ketus. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu, nak? Tentu saja kami butuh sandera. Setidaknya sampai kami pergi dari sini dengan selamat." Setelah mengatakan itu, si pemimpin berbalik lagi kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada dua perampok lainnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Kesabaran Kise sudah habis. Sudah saatnya ia berbuat sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah si pemimpin. Kise sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau si pemimpin memiliki senjata api. Ia hanya ingin membebaskan Kurokocchi-nya sekarang juga. Tapi usahanya nihil.

BUGH!

Alih-alih menyelamatkan Kuroko, ia justru dihajar oleh dua perampok lainnya. Petugas keamanan dan para pengunjung yang berada di dekat sana tidak berani berbuat apapun melihat Kise dipukuli. Kise sendiri juga tidak peduli wajahnya terluka sekalipun. Satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Kurokocchi-nya!

"Hentikan! Hentikan, Kise-kun!" teriak Kuroko dalam tawanan si pemimpin. Ia berusaha untuk berteriak meskipun untuk bernafas saja terasa sulit.

Kise mengerang kesakitan setelah para perampok itu selesai menghajarnya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang ditendang dengan keras. Darah juga mengalir dari pelipis dan juga sudut bibirnya. _Sial! Aku tidak bisa kalau sendirian!_ batinnya.

"Tampaknya kau perlu bantuan, Ryouta."

Kise mengenali suara itu. Siapa lagi pemilik suara dengan nada mengintimidasi begitu kalau bukan...Akashi Seijuurou! Kise menoleh, Akashi dan Furihata sudah berada di belakangnya sekarang.

"Kuroko!" Furihata berteriak kaget melihat Kuroko menjadi sandera.

"Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko sendiri juga tidak menyangka Akashi akan berada di sana.

"A-Akashicchi? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Akashi kemudian membantu Kise berdiri. "Kau lupa kalau ini Kyoto, Ryouta? Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan."

Kise perlahan berdiri dengan bantuan Akashi. Ia masih sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan perutnya terasa nyeri ketika berdiri. "Ya! Tentu saja aku butuh bantuan, Akashicchi!"

"Kau masih kuat menghajar mereka, Ryouta?"

"Puih!" seru Kise sambil membuang sedikit darah yang ada di mulutnya. "Tentu saja, Akashicchi! Ini bukan masalah buatku. Aku akan menyelamatkan Kurokocchi!"

Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan membantumu. Tanganku sudah gatal sedari tadi ingin menghabisi orang." Yah, tentu saja Akashi berpikiran begitu. Ia sudah jenuh berada selama dua jam penuh dalam pertemuan bisnis yang melelahkan dan membuatnya kesal itu.

"Hooo kalian hanya anak-anak. Tapi kenapa berani menantang kami? Hoi, kalian, beri mereka berdua pelajaran!" seru si pemimpin pada dua perampok yang ada di sampingnya. Anak buahnya pun mengangguk lalu mulai menerjang ke depan, masing-masing menghadapi Kise dan Akashi.

Tidak ada satupun pengunjung yang berani mengintervensi pertarungan itu. Begitupun petugas keamanan yang ada di sana. Tapi Kise dan Akashi tidak peduli. Kise ingin menyelamatkan Kuroko. Sementara Akashi ingin meluapkan kekesalannya pada mereka yang pantas untuk dihajar sekaligus menyelamatkan Kuroko tentu saja.

Adu jotos pun terjadi. Salah satu perampok berhadapan dengan Kise. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memang telah terlihat sedikit babak belur, namun keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko membuatnya melampaui batas rasa sakit itu. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan _perfect copy_-nya, ia mempelajari gerakan menyerang yang dilayangkan si perampok dengan detil kemudian menghindari gerakan itu dengan cermat. Si perampok tampak kewalahan. Saat itulah, Kise melayangkan pukulan balik.

BUGH!

Dan tubuh si perampok terhuyung seketika. Kise berhasil memenangkan duel _one-on-one_ ini. "Jangan remehkan aku, _ace_ Kaijou. Kau bukan apa-apa buatku!"

Sementara itu, Akashi meladeni si perampok yang satunya lagi. Dilihat dari perbandingan tinggi badan keduanya, jelas duel ini tidak adil bagi Akashi. Tapi, siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mencegah Akashi sekarang. Pemuda pemilik manik heterokromatik itu benar-benar merasa kesal sehingga ingin menghabisi siapapun yang pantas untuk ia habisi. Si perampok melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya. Namun, jangan lupakan _emperor eye_ yang dimiliki Akashi. Dengan mudah ia bisa menghindari pukulan itu sekalipun si perampok memiliki tubuh yang berkali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu gendut. Mengingatkanku pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang menyebalkan." ucapnya sinis. Si perampok yang merasa marah mulai melayangkan kembali pukulannya, namun kali ini sesuatu yang tajam menggores kulit berlemaknya.

"UUUH! A-APA ITU?" ia melihat punggung tangannya yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah. Luka goresan sepanjang kurang lebih lima centimeter sekarang menghiasi punggung tangannya.

Akashi menggenggam gunting merahnya yang berlumur sedikit darah di ujungnya. "Aku sedang muak saat ini. Dan semakin muak karena melihat kalian." ujarnya sinis seraya mengacungkan guntingnya yang sudah haus akan darah. Kali ini si perampok tampak ketakutan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya membalas Akashi karena merasa masih sayang akan nyawanya.

"Cih, dasar pengecut." Akashi yang merasa bosan akhirnya berbalik. Bermaksud menuju ke arah Kise. Tapi, si perampok yang sudah kalah itu tidak kehilangan akal. Diambilnya sebuah pipa besi yang berada di dekatnya. Akashi yang berjalan membelakangi, tentu saja tidak menyadari gerakan si perampok. Si perampok yang mengambil kesempatan itu lalu mulai mengarahkan pipa besi itu ke arah belakang kepala Akashi.

DUGHH!

Suara yang keras terdengar disertai dengan suara pipa besi yang jatuh. Tak lama setelah itu, sesosok tubuh pun terjatuh.

Akashi terkejut mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Pemandangan yang ia lihat berikutnya adalah, si perampok sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Di dekatnya dilihatnya Furihata yang tampak menahan nafas sambil mengangkat sebuah kursi. Sepertinya ia sendiri juga terkejut atas apa yang baru saja ia perbuat barusan.

"Kamu...menolongku?" tanya Akashi pelan. Furihata saat itu, tentu saja tidak bisa mengangguk, meskipun juga tidak bisa menggeleng.

.

.

.

Kise kemudian berhadapan dengan si pemimpin yang menyandera Kurokocchi-nya. Tentu saja setelah berhasil menumbangkan salah satu anak buahnya. Si pemimpin berdecak kesal kemudian ganti mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Kise.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, anak muda! Kuingatkan kau, aku tidak segan-segan!" seru si pemimpin yang tampaknya mulai berkeringat karena menyadari posisinya terjepit sekalipun ia mengancam Kise dengan menggunakan pistol.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Kise-kun...Kau bisa menghajarnya sekarang juga..." sahut Kuroko lagi, sekuat tenaganya tentu saja karena menyadari ia sedang berada dalam tawanan si pemimpin. Menyadari Kuroko melawan, si pemimpin semakin mempererat cekikannya dan membuat Kuroko sedikit sulit bernafas karenanya.

"KUROKOCCHI...!"

"Huh, dasar anak-anak! Sebaiknya diam saja dan jangan membantah. Jangan memancing kekesalanku!" serunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya lalu menginjak gelas plastik _vanilla milkshake_ Kuroko yang terjatuh. Padahal isinya belum habis benar dan sontak ketika si pemimpin menginjakkan kakinya di atasnya, sebagian isinya tersembur keluar.

CRAAKK...!

Tidak ada yang mengira kalau apa yang baru saja dilakukan si pemimpin itu telah memancing kemarahan seseorang. Saat itu juga, baik Kise maupun si pemimpin merasakan aura gelap yang berpendar di sekitar mereka. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, aura gelap tersebut berasal dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise merinding dibuatnya. Belum pernah Kurokocchi-nya terlihat semarah itu.

"KAMU...APA YANG BARU SAJA KAMU LAKUKAN..." Suara Kuroko terdengar mengerikan. Jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang Akashi. Suara dengan intonasi seperti itu belum pernah diucapkan Kuroko sebelumnya.

Percaya atau tidak, saat itu Kise bahkan bisa melihat sorot mata ketakutan dari balik topeng si pemimpin.

"Haah...Kukira kau mau bilang apa, kecil. Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" sanggahnya.

"TIDAK TERMAAFKAN..." Kuroko akhirnya beraksi dengan menyikut perut si pemimpin kuat-kuat sehingga yang disikut mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kise hanya melongo menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Sekaligus terpana karena Kurokocchi-nya bisa dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi yandere. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan, ia pun melayangkan tinju pamungkas ke arah si pemimpin. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, jika Kurokocchi memang sekuat itu, kenapa tidak dilakukan dari tadi ya?

BUAAAGHH!

Dan si pemimpin pun jatuh terhuyung lalu pingsan. Jelas saja. Semua kemarahan Kise diluapkannya dalam satu pukulan pamungkas tadi. Tak lama berselang, polisi datang dan meringkus kawanan perampok tersebut. Tunggu, darimana datangnya para polisi itu?

"Tuan muda Seijuurou! Anda baik-baik saja 'kan? Tidak ada yang terluka 'kan? Nyaris saja! Tapi kami berhasil memanggil polisi diam-diam. Kami benar-benar khawatir karena anda memaksa untuk pergi ke toko permata ini..." seru salah seorang _bodyguard_ Akashi sambil memeriksa tubuh tuan mudanya. Akashi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan terima kasih karena telah memanggil polisi kemari."

Sementara itu, Kuroko menghampiri Kise yang jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan usai terlibat adu hantam itu. Kuroko duduk mendekati Kise lalu mengulurkan sapu tangan ke arahnya dan menyapu darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Kise dengan perlahan-lahan. Sesekali Kise mengerang kesakitan saat tangan Kuroko menekan tepat di atas lukanya.

"Aww...! Sakit Kurokocchi...!"

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Tapi terima kasih ya karena berusaha menolongku."

"Sama-sama, Kurokocchi. Kalau demi Kurokocchi, apapun akan kulakukan!"

Kuroko tertawa kecil sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya –membersihkan luka di wajah Kise dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ng, Kurokocchi, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin tanya satu hal."

"Apa itu, Kise-kun?"

"Tadi...kenapa mendadak kau bisa marah begitu? Dan satu lagi! Kenapa kau bisa tenang-tenang saja selama disandera tadi? Apa kau begitu yakin kalau aku akan menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Kise secara beruntun. Untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, Kise bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sukar dijelaskan.

"Kenapa aku marah? Jelas saja karena si KEPARAT itu telah menginjak _vanilla milkshake_-ku."

Kise terpana mendengar kata itu terlontar dari bibir Kuroko. Hanya karena _vanilla milkshake, _Kurokocchi-nya bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang sadis.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, kalau itu pistol sungguhan, aku pasti takut."

Kise melongo lagi. "Eh? Apa maksudmu Kurokocchi?"

"Aku ingat detektor logam di mall ini berfungsi baik. Bahkan detektor itu berbunyi ketika Kise-kun datang tadi. Detektor itu bereaksi terhadap ikat pinggang yang Kise-kun kenakan."

Kise manggut-manggut. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang juga diperhatikan sejauh itu oleh Kurokocchi-nya walaupun sedari tadi hanya ekspresi datar yang ditampakkannya.

"Oleh karena itu, kalau itu pistol sungguhan, tentunya mereka tidak bisa masuk dan merampok toko. Lalu untuk memastikan sekali lagi, ketika si perampok mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke pelipisku, aku berusaha mengintip pistolnya."

Kise tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Dalam situasi genting seperti itu, Kuroko sanggup membuat analisis seperti itu. "La-lalu?"

"Samar-samar terlihat tulisan made by b*nd*i. Pistol itu mainan. Mereka hanya menggunakannya untuk menakut-nakuti."

Kise pun _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Tuan muda, saya baru saja mendapat laporan mengenai identitas perampok yang baru saja diringkus polisi tadi. Mereka hanya amatiran. Mengandalkan modal nekat dan pistol mainan, mereka pun mencoba membalas dendam pribadi mereka pada si pemilik toko."

"Huh, rupanya akting mereka bagus juga. Untuk hal itu mereka patut mendapat acungan jempol dariku."

Akashi bersiap akan pergi dari tempat itu. Meskipun hari ini ia merasa jenuh dan muak akan pertemuan bisnis yang diperintahkan ayahnya itu, tapi toh ia merasa puas juga bisa meluapkan emosinya dengan menghajar perampok itu. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada Kuroko yang rela dijadikan sandera. Sebab, jika tidak begitu, tidak akan ada alasan baginya untuk mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan menghajar mereka.

Sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu, dilihatnya Furihata sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko yang sedang membersihkan luka Kise. Menyadari ada satu hal yang belum ia utarakan, Akashi pun mencegat langkah Furihata.

"Hei, kau..."

Furihata spontan merasa takut. Akashi secara tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Manik heterokromatik yang ada di hadapannya itu memberikan kesan menakutkan.

"I-iya, Akashi-kun...?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi. Aku benar-benar menghargainya."

Furihata membeku di tempat. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang arogan mampu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

"Meskipun hari ini babak belur, tapi hari ini benar-benar seru! Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kurokocchi!"

"Bagiku tidak begitu. Aku belum menghabiskan _vanilla milkshake_ itu dan mereka merenggutnya dariku." ucap Kuroko kesal.

"Jangan sedih, Kurokocchi! Aha, maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku nanti malam?"

"Aku menolak, Kise-kun."

"Aku belum mengajakmu ke restoran lain yang _vanilla milkshake_-nya lebih enak lho!"

"Aku mau, Kise-kun."

**END**

**[ Author's Note ] : **Selamat ulang tahun Tama-chan alias **Calico Neko**. Semoga suka dengan birthday fic ini! Ini fic pertamaku yang menampilkan pairing KiKuro dan AkaFuri dalam satu cerita sesuai dengan request darimu, semoga memuaskan!

Best wishes for you and keep writing!


End file.
